Artifacts (Mission)
Artifacts is a mission automatically becoming available once a player character reaches level 23. John Constantine is in the business of collecting things... things with power. Wonderous trinkets from across the multiverse. Artifacts of myth and lore and science. Meet with him at the Oblivion Bar to find out more. Intro John Constantine wants to team up with you to collect Artifacts of immense power from across the galaxy and beyond. Could be interesting... maybe you should give it a go. Objectives *Intro Message *Speak with John Constantine at the Oblivion Bar; you can use Artifacts: Oblivion Bar in the Events tab of the On Duty Menu to get there *Speak with John Constantine again to let him know you're ready *Help John Constantine get an Artifact from the Ruined Cathedral in Hell; you can use Artifacts: Ruined Cathedral in the Events tab of the On Duty Menu to get there *Help John Constantine get an Artifact from the Oa Central Power Battery; you can use Artifacts: Oa Central Power Battery in the Events tab of the On Duty Menu to get there *Help John Constantine get two Artifacts from the Necropolis below Apokolips; you can use Artifacts: Apokolips Necropolis in the Events tab of the On Duty Menu to get there *Help John Constantine to find an Artifacts in a Government Warehouse; you can use Artifacts: Government Warehouse in the Events tab of the On Duty Menu to get there *Go to your Inventory and equip your Artifact *Use the Upgrades tab in the Inventory Menu to fuel your Artifact with Nth Metal until it reaches a Milestone Rank *Find John Constantine in the Watchtower / Hall of Doom for an Artifact Catalyst known as Electrum; you'll need Catalysts like these to get past Milestone Ranks *Use the Upgrades tab in Inventory to break through a Milestone Rank with your Artifact *Speak with John Constantine in the Watchtower / Hall of Doom to receive a Vault Ticket *Go to The Vault and get some Reagents for your Artifact; Use a Vault Ticket or queue from the 1 Player Tab of the On Duty menu *The Stabilizer Fragments Event will also give Artifact Reagents *Speak to John Constantine in the Watchtower / Hall of Doom to get a Seal of Preservation and to find out what he has for sale Combatants Ruined Cathedral Oa Central Power Battery Necropolis Government Warehouse Rewards First Part *Ruined Cathedral **393 Cash **Source Marks **Processed Nth Metal *Oa Central Power Battery **393 Cash **Source Marks **Purified Nth Metal *Necropolis **393 Cash **Source Marks **Processed Nth Metal *Government Warehouse **393 Cash **Source Marks **Processed Nth Metal **4 x Processed Nth Metal **Purified Nth Metal **Flawless Nth Metal **Artifact (according to your roles) *2000 Cash *2 x Dionesium *5 x Source Marks Second Part *2000 Cash *Vault Ticket *5 x Source Marks Third Part *2000 Cash *Seal of Preservation *5 x Source Marks Trivia *The location of this mission in the journal is actually stated as John Constantine. *While this mission introduces Artifacts (and would unlock John Constantine's Artifact and Catalyst shop), it is possible to obtain certain Artifacts (such as the Omegahedron) before doing it, and you can breakthrough with Catalysts bought at the same price from certain episode vendors, e.g. Equipment Supplier Starro. Gallery Artifacts Mission 1.jpg Artifacts Mission 7.jpg Artifacts Mission 10.jpg Artifacts Mission 2.jpg Artifacts Mission 3.jpg Artifacts Mission 6.jpg Artifacts Mission 5.jpg Artifacts Mission 4.jpg Artifacts Mission 8.jpg Artifacts Mission 9.jpg See also *John Constantine (Vendor) Category:Missions Category:Hero Missions Category:Villain Missions Category:Hero Missions/Level 20 Category:Villain Missions/Level 20 Category:Artifacts